I Will Love You until My Dying Day
by eatyourh3artout
Summary: "Until my dying day." Those words were once whispered into Kurt's ear. He hasn't thought of them in months. With a storm keeping him, his roommates, and Adam inside, a movie marathon ensues. When Moulin Rouge! is picked, Kurt's wonders down memory lane. Where have his thoughts taken him? And what will he realize about the boy who whispered those words? - Spoilers/Warnings inside


Hey everyone! To my readers that have been with me for a while, yes. I know, I should be working on _Won't Go Home Without You_ or _Extraordinary Christmas_. I will be doing so tomorrow. Or, I'll be working on WGHWY tomorrow. The next chapter is almost finished. Once that's done, I'll be working on a update for EC, which has also been started.

To those that are new, Welcome! Whether you are here because Klaine FanFics facebook pointed you to this story are you found it here, welcome.

Everyone, this is a one shot for the amazing Klaine Fanfic page on Facebook. They wanted Klaine wedding talk and _Come What May_. Well admins, here you are. I hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry it took me so long and turned into this monstrous thing. Hope it's close to what you wanted.

Lastly, shot out to the amazing Unic0rn-H0bbit! Without her, the smut would've been a lot worse than it probably is.

**Blaine singing**

_Kurt singing_

**_Both singing_**

_Spoilers: Every aired episode up to 4x14 _I Do_ and for 4x15_ Girls (and Boys) On Film.

_Warnings: Swearing, Smut – handjobs, blowjobs, and actually sex. Also, it's my first time writing smut. I apologize if it's horrendous. If you could, nicely tell me if it is that why I can save myself from the embarrassment and others won't have to read it again_

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Moulin Rouge_,_ Come What May, _or _Glee _or any of its characters/ideas. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would still be together, Blaine never would've cheated, Brody wouldn't exist and Rachel would be with Jesse St. James._

Enjoy!

* * *

**I Will Love You until My Dying Day**

In the city that never sleeps, not many were out and about. There was a nonstop flow of snow falling on the town. It wasn't a full on blizzard, but that was supposes to hit in the next hour; two feet of snow had already accumulated on the ground. Weather men and women were urging people not to go outside unless it was an absolute emergency. Tons of people were calling into work and bosses were sending out mass e-mails telling their employees to say home. There were the few crazies that were trying to still go to work. Thankfully, most were staying inside with blankets and hot beverages. Kurt Hummel was one of those people.

He pulled the steaming teapot off the stove and poured the boiling water into the cups with hot chocolate mix. He stirred the five drinks to make sure they were mixed. He then added whipped cream to the top of his and Santana's. Picking up the tray they were sitting on, he walk back to the living room.

Adam and Rachel were sitting on the couch; Brody was on the floor next to Rachel. Santana was sitting sideways in the armchair with her long legs draped over one side. They, along with Kurt, where stuck in the Hummelberryez apartment because of this freak snow storm. They were trying to make the best of it. Surprisingly, none of them were at each other's throats. Some witty remarks, Kurt and Santana's doing, were said here and there, but for the most part things were going smoothly. After playing several board games, Brody's idea, Adam suggested they have a movie marathon; the cable was out. Being that they all loved to sing, it turned into a musical marathon. Songs were sung in various combinations. Rachel and Santana did a rendition of _A Boy Like That_ while _West Side Story_ was on. Santana sent pointed looks to the other the whole time, though the Adam and Kurt couldn't figure out why.

"So," Kurt began as he sat between Adam and Rachel after he handed out the hot coco (though he made Brody grab his own). "What are we watching now?"

"_Moulin Rouge!_" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt's blood ran cold as he choked on his hot beverage. Adam looked at him with concern and patted him on the back. "Kurt? Are you alright?" he asked.

The boy in question coughed some more before he was able to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just went down the wrong pipe."

Santana chuckled. Everyone turned to look at her to see she was staring at Kurt with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure that's why you choked, Hummel."

Kurt fixed her with glare. "Of course it is, Santana."

Adam looked perplexed. "Why would Kurt lie about that?"

The Latino's smirk only grew. She set her drink on the table and got up to put the movie in. She slid the disk into place and walked back to her chair. She flipped a stray strain of hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Hummel and Warbler Boy deciding _Come What May_ is going to be their wedding song. Or, _was_ going to be their wedding song. And yes, Londonboy, Warbler Boy is the ex-boyfriend."

"Santana!" Kurt hollered. She just shrugged with her smirk in place. The movie's main menu appeared on the TV.

Adam glanced at Kurt. "If it's going to make you uncomfortable, we don't have to watch it," he offered.

Before Kurt could respond, Santana was talking again. "Yeah, Kurt. We don't have to watch this musical if it's going to be difficult remember all the _adorable_ memories that you and Blaine have together. I mean, if thinking off the countless times that you sang your wedding song is too much while you're sitting next to some guy that isn't him than—"

"Enough, Santana! Just start the damn movie already," Kurt exclaimed. The two stared at each other in battle to see who would back down first. Neither had any intention of giving up so Rachel reached and grabbed the remote from Santana's hand and hit play. After one last glare at each other, the two turned to watch the musical start. Not even five minutes into it, Kurt thoughts were going down memory lane.

* * *

"So," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. They were still in the auditorium with the rest of the New Directions. Though they hadn't sang any songs after _My Love Is Your Love_, the teens decided to spend some time with each other instead of running off to do whatever they wanted to.

"So what," Blaine whispered back as he leaned back closer to Kurt. Kurt was sitting behind Blaine with his arms around the smaller boy's waist and each of his legs on either sides of Blaine's as he sat between them. Kurt's chin rested on the other's shoulder. It was their most public display of affection ever, but after the week the two of them had and the scare of losing the other, the boys needed to be as close as possible.

"Well, I was thinking we could take advantage of what you said in that message. Your unscheduled one," Kurt answered as he placed his lips on his boyfriend's collarbone.

Blaine shivered at the contact. "Really? And when were you thinking of doing that?"

Blaine could feel his boyfriend's smirk against his skin. "Mmmh, I don't know. How fast do you think we could get to your house?"

The younger's eyes shot open. When had he even close them? "Without breaking the law, an hour. And that's still going ten miles over the speed limit."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Kurt whispered hotly in his ear. Blaine turned around slightly to look at him. Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted before he could.

"Alright lovebirds. We're all _thrilled _you're happily back together and puking rainbows again, but get a damn room," Santana remarked.

Kurt got a wicked smile on his face. "Gladly." With that, he quickly stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hands, pulling him up as well. Blaine's face heated up at the thought of what Kurt had just insinuated. Wolf whistles and cat calls followed them out of the auditorium. Fingers interlocked, the young couple ran to Blaine's car as fast as they could. Once they reached it, they stopped on the passage side. Blaine was now smirking as he pushed Kurt against the side of the car. His snaked an arm around the others waist while he brought his hand to rest on the window beside his head. He leaned until his lips were just millimeters away from Kurt's.

"Hello," he murmured. Their lips brushed together.

"Hello yourself." Kurt's voice was slightly higher and breathier than usual.

"How are you?" Blaine's words were barely audible.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks for a moment. "Blaine?" The boy in question made a noise of acknowledgment. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Blaine leaned the small distance to close the space between their lips. When they met, both boys sighed. It was just a small press of lips, a simple kiss, but it was perfect for them. Their lips dance together in the sweetest of movements. Kurt brought his arms up and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. He happily did so, and used his body to pin Kurt's against the car. As he tighten his hold around the others waist, he brought down his hand that had been on the car's window. Placing it on Kurt's cheek, he traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue. Kurt whimpered as his lip was sucked into Blaine's mouth. Blaine used his teeth to graze the lip, causing the other to shiver. He let his boyfriends lip go, only to follow it with his tongue. Feeling his lips being licked again, Kurt delightedly opened them to it in. Before Blaine had the opportunity to do what he wanted, Kurt was sucking on his tongue; Blaine moaned. Their tongues played a duet until breathing became too hard. With difficulty, they pulled apart. Their skin was flushed, breathing was labored, eyelids were heavy, and Blaine hair had started to come out of its gel prison thanks to Kurt's fingers being there. They rested their foreheads together as hazel eyes met glasz ones.

"Your house. Now," Kurt instructed, his voice having dropped a few delicious octaves, causing Blaine to trembling.

"Right," he breathed. He placed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before opening his door for him. Kurt smiled graciously as he slid in. Blaine closed the door quickly before racing to the driver side to get in. They were both buckled and out of the parking lot in less than a minute.

The air in the car held so much electricity that if either boy touched each other, actual sparks might have ignited. The boys kept stealing looks at each; or, Blaine did kept stealing looks at Kurt. Kurt, on the other hand, was openly staring at his boyfriend. Kurt had one of his hands on his own leg while the other one was resting on the center counsel. He moved it from the counsel to rest on Blaine's thigh, tracing small designs with his fingertips. Blaine skin cover with goose-bumps as those fingertips started to move closer to the growing tent in his jeans. When they had to stop at a red light, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's wrist just as it started to stroke his cock through his jeans. He glanced over at Kurt; his eyes were heavy, but he was pouting at having been stopped in his journey.

"Kurt," Blaine warned.

"Blaine," he pouted back.

"If you continue what you are doing, we could very much end up in an accident," Blaine explained.

"You just don't want me to touch you," Kurt continued to pout. He moved his hand just a bit until he was once again able to touch Blaine.

Blaine moaned when Kurt cupped him. "Now you know that is the farthest thing from the truth. Let me get us to my house safely and then you can touch me all you want."

Kurt leaned over to whisper in the other's ear. "I can't wait." To play with him some more, he bit the bottom of his ear before he sat back in his seat. He kept his hand on Blaine's thigh. He pretended to be upset about that, but the fond smirk on Blaine's face gave him away. The light turned green and Blaine pressed the gas a little harder than usual. As he turned onto the highway to get to his house, a noise from the seat next to him caught his attention. He waited until he was fully part of the flow of traffic before looking over. Kurt's eyes were close as he was stroking the bulge in his pants. A breathy whimper that left Kurt's lips made Blaine's denim prison grow impossibly tighter. As if he could feel someone looking, he looked over at his boyfriend. Blaine raised his eyebrows before turning back to the road. Kurt shrugged as he continued to stroke himself. "Just because I can't touch you doesn't mean I can't touch myself." His voiced had dropped down again and his words were quickly followed by a deep moan. He stared to move his hand faster, but he couldn't get the friction he needed. With a frustrated huff, he removed his hand from Blaine's thigh. Kurt quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He placed his one hand back on Blaine's leg as he slid his other one under his boxers. The hand on Blaine squeezed as Kurt gripped his cock. With leisure strokes, he began to pump himself.

"Oh, Blaine," he moaned brokenly. These words and the sounds that followed made Blaine's grip on the stirring wheel tighten as his cock gave a sharp jerk. The hand on his thigh tightened and untightened as Kurt's other hand quickened. Kurt's small sighs started to become breathy moans with a seemingly endless strain of "yes", "oh", and "Blaine" leaving his lips, a sure sign that he was close. Before he could reach his end, Blaine grabbed his wrist again, thus stopping his movement. Kurt let out another whine, this one being even more unhappy than the first one. "Blaine, I'm so close," he complained.

His boyfriend threw him a wicked smile. "Which is _exactly_ why I stopped you. The only person that will be bringing you to your orgasm tonight is _me_." Blaine's voice was deliciously low and held a tone of authority that normally wasn't there; it got under Kurt's skin and made him shudder in the best possible way.

"But if I'm imagining it's you doesn't that constitute as you making me come?'

"No. Now sit tight. I'll bring you to your orgasms as soon as I can," he explained.

"Orgasms? As in plural? More than one?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, as in more than one. It's been three weeks since I've brought you to one. Bo you really think I'm going to pass up an opportunity to bring you more than one orgasm?"

"No."

"Okay then. Now take your hand out of your pants, zip them up, and wait until we get to my house."

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's wrist and placed it on the center counsel. Dejectedly so, Kurt pulled his hand from his cock and Blaine's thigh. After he did what he was told, he moved to place his hand back onto his boyfriends tight. It didn't even there as Blaine grabbed it with his free hand. He interlocked their fingers and rested their hands on the counsel. Kurt glanced at their hands and then at Blaine. There was a smile on the drivers face. Kurt smiled himself. With his unoccupied hand, he reached over and turned on the radio. Music flooded the car, which it almost always did when the boys were in it. They took turns singing songs as solos or duets. At one point, _Cough Syrup_ came one; Kurt let Blaine lead on this as he just listen to his fabulous voice. Combined with what the boys found out moments after Blaine had sung this song the first time and with everything that had gone on between this week, Kurt once again found himself over whelmed with emotions.

"I love you," he said when Blaine had finished.

"I love you, too." It was said without hesitation or second thoughts; the words were not said as a reflex. The only things those words, and the look on Blaine's face, held was absolute, pure love. And it was all Kurt needed.

* * *

"So," Kurt began again as the two of them stepped into Blaine's house. "Your parents are going to be gone all this weekend?"

Blaine took off his bag and coat, putting them up before he helped Kurt with his. "Yep. They actually won't be back until Tuesday night. So we can have alone time here all weekend. Except for when you have to go home." The two walked up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom. Even though they had the house to themselves, he closed his door out of habit.

Kurt stood near the end of the bed. "Well, here's some amazing news for you: Burt and Carole flew back to DC this morning and won't be back until Thursday. So they're not going to know if I'm at my house or not. And I'm sure Finn and Rachel would love to have some alone time. Plus I've got enough blackmail on him to keep him quite."

Blaine came up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The latter placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "So you can spend the whole weekend at my house? We can just spend the day and night in and not have to worry about anything or anyone interrupting us?"

Kurt smiled. "You are correct. Just the two of us. Nothing or no one but just me and you. How does that sound?"

"Fan-fucking-task," Blaine all but growled before connecting his lips with his boyfriend's. Kurt moaned, partly because of Blaine cussing and partly because of their kiss. Blaine didn't really care why he moaned, he just knew he wanted more of that amazing sound. With his hands gripping Kurt's waist, Blaine back him up until the back of his knees met the bed. Kurt fell onto the bed, causing him and Blaine to separate. Kurt crawled backwards until he was able to lie back on the pillows. He cocked his finger and motioned for his boyfriend to "come here". Blaine slid his shoes off and did what he was told. It's not like he was going to refuses though; not when his gorgeous, sexy boyfriend was telling him to join him. Common sense wasn't even needed here.

Blaine crawled until he was hovering over Kurt, straddling his legs. After he had just stayed there, Kurt reached up, wrapped his hands around the back of Blaine's neck, and pulled him down until he was all but lying on Kurt. Kurt continued to pull him forward so their lips could meet. This kiss was different than ones they had shared before. It was just a little press, close to being barely there, but they didn't mind. All the mattered was Blaine was kissing Kurt and Kurt was kissing Blaine.

Kurt gently sucked Blaine's upper lip into his mouth and nibbled at it before soothing it with his tongue. Once he did that a few times, he gave the bottom lip the same treatment. If Blaine's whimpers were anything to go by, he was loving this treatment. Kurt decided to take it one step further. He let go of Blaine's bottom lip, but this time he followed it with his tongue. Blaine had just let out a small sigh, so he was able to slip in without any trouble. Blaine let out a moan and went to start sucking, but Kurt fought him back as he tired the lick around. Both boys fought for dominance. Kurt could tell that Blaine wanted to win, so he let him. Blaine sucked on the others tongue before he let it go and licked his way into Kurt's mouth. He licked just behind his boyfriend's teeth, causing him to shiver in delight. Kurt threaded his fingers in his curly hair, and somehow managed to pull him even closer. This cause Blaine to lay completely on him, and lined their cocks up perfect. They both moaned as the kiss became filthy; it was nothing more than teeth and tongue, but it was _oh so right_. Blaine rolled his hips down hard. Kurt tossed his head back as he let out a loud groan. Blaine began kissing and biting along his jaw.

"God, Blaine," he breathed. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he boyfriend sucked where his jaw and neck meet. "Okay we–_oh_–we need to–_god yes_–clothes off. Now," Kurt barely got out as his breath left him.

"Right," Blaine rasped out. He sat back on Kurt's legs and unbuttoned Kurt's striped vest. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, only to growl when he saw there was an undershirt under it. "You and your fucking layers," he said as he grabbed Kurt's scarf and pulled he up by it. Kurt had to stop from moaning and embarrassing himself. Blaine rarely cussed, but when he did, it did things to Kurt. His boyfriend was usually so put together that those awful words coming from his lips was absolutely and completely delicious.

"You weren't complaining about them earlier," Kurt breathed as his vest and shirt were pushed over his shoulders and down his arms.

"That was before we started making out and you started to make those wonderful noises," he explained as he pulled off Kurt's hat and scarf. He then un-tucked his undershirt and Kurt lifted his arms as that was taken off, too.

"What noises?" Though his voice was innocent, Blaine knew from experience that his boyfriend was anything but that.

Blaine gave Kurt a wicked smile before he bent down to kiss his neck again. They were just small pecks, starting at his collar bone and going up. When he reached the spot just under Kurt's left ear, however, he grazed his teeth along that spot before sucking on it harshly. Kurt let out a high moan that moved to deep one the more Blaine sucked. He licked over before whispering hotly into his ear. "That one right there. And every other one you do. They all mange to make even harder." As if punctuate his words, Blaine gave a sharp roll of his hips, causing Kurt's back to arch as much as it could in his position.

Kurt moved his hands down to unbutton Blaine's paints, but both of his wrists were grabbed and then pinned to the bed above his head. "What? Why? I want you so bad, Blaine. Why did you stop me? Again, I might add," he complained. He tried to roll his hips up, but Blaine pushed down more, not allowing him to go anywhere.

"Because," Blaine began. He moved both of Kurt's wrists to his left hand as he brought his right one down to stroke his cheek. "I stopped you because, as I said earlier, I haven't gotten you off in three weeks and we haven't had an unscheduled make out session in four all because I was stupid and selfish." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine placed his thumb on his lips before stroking his cheek again. "Don't dispute what is true like I know you want to. I messed up and didn't show you how much you meant to be because I was so afraid to lose you. And I almost did because of that."

"You'll never lose me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled at him. "I hope not. But because of my stupidity, I am going to show just how much you mean to me. This is not for me but for you. And don't you dear tell me that you need to take care of me because A) you already do that, and B) me taking care of you is still going to be just as amazing to me as it will be to you," Blaine explained as he saw Kurt open his mouth to speak.

A blush tinted the pale boy's face. "Am I that predictable?"

"Only to me." Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt once again. The lust driven urgency of before was gone and was replace with love driven passion and want.

Blaine placed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before he started downward. He let go of Kurt's wrist, but Kurt made no indication of moving them. Blaine peppered his chest with soft kisses and small kitten licks, occasionally blowing cool air where his lips had just left. Kurt quivered. Blaine stopped just above his pants kissing and licking from hip to hip. By the time he was done, Kurt was shaking slightly and moving his hips in shallow thrust.

Blaine breathed a laughed. "All of this and I haven't even touch your cock yet," he asked.

Kurt looked at him with hooded eyes. "Sorry I'm not sorry but we haven't had sex in five weeks and haven't touched each in that same time because the last time you got me off was by rubbing against me. So excuses me for being extremely turned by my gorgeous boyfriend having his sexy wicked way with me. Said boyfriend also has too many clothes on," Kurt huffed.

Blaine chuckled as he undid Kurt's pants and pulled them and his boxes off. He then got off the bed to take off his own clothes. Kurt stared at his olive colored skin as it stretched and pulled in all the right ways while he took everything off. While he didn't have a six pack or wasn't extremely buff, Blaine's years off boxing did amazing things for his body.

"Find something you like, Hummel?"

Kurt looked up from Blaine's body to his face to find a knowing smirk there. Kurt tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking. He made a show of racking his eyes up and down Blaine's body before locking onto his hard cock for a moment. "Oh, I'm finding a lot I like, Anderson."

Blaine got on the bed. He leaned in to give Kurt a kiss before he positioned himself between his legs. Now lying on his stomach, Blaine dragged his tongue from base to head of Kurt's cock. The latter let out a strangled whine. Blaine did that a few more times, and even lightly lapped up the pre-come from the tip before Kurt had enough teasing.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Please stop teasing and – holy shit! Do that and please don't stop." Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair as he took him into his mouth without any warning. He sucked from the middle of his cock to the head before he went back down again. Each time he went down, Blaine took a little more in his mouth until Kurt was hitting the back of his throat. He stopped at one point and swallowed around him, causing Kurt's back to arch and his hip to buck. Blaine had been predicting the move as he pulled back at the right moment so not be chocked. Kurt let out little moans as his boyfriend bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks on every other pull. He paused to flick his tongue just under the tip. A deep groan emitted for the boy above him.

Kurt was enjoying Blaine's mouth so much that he didn't notice that Blaine had removed his hands from Kurt's hips. The clicking from a bottle being opened didn't even register to his ears. He also didn't notice that Blaine was warming the lube on his fingers. Because of all this, it came as a shock to Kurt when he felt a finger circling his hole. He moaned as the finger was slightly pushed in before it circled around again. Blaine pushed in slowly, knowing his boyfriend hadn't been stretched in a while. When Kurt gave no sign of pain, Blaine pushed his finger all the way in. He gave Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion before he pulled it out and pushed in with small, shallow trust, which was completely opposite from the way he was sucking him off. Blaine gave the tip of Kurt's cock tiny licks just like he knew he liked as he slid a second finger in, hoping to distract from the pain; it did the trick as Kurt pulled slightly on his hair. The action caused Blaine to moan around his cock, which caused Kurt to let out a deep groan. Blaine pushed his fingers in and out slowly before pausing to scissor them and move them around, brushing over Kurt's prostate in the process.

"Oh, Blaine, you – fuck – I'm close," he breathed out between moans. "If you don't stop, this is going to be over before it has time to fully start." If Kurt had been thinking clearly, he would have been amazed that he was able to from a coherent sentence, but Blaine only double his efforts and slid a third finger in t Kurt's words. After that all thoughts other than "yes", "don't stop", and "Blaine" were nonexistent. With a simultaneous flick of Blaine's tongue just under the head of his cock and the swipe against his prostate, Kurt's back arched as he came in Blaine's mouth. He sucked and fingered him through it, only popping off with a lewd sound when Kurt was done. He swallowed his come before sliding his fingers out and resting his chin on Kurt's hip. He looked up at Kurt wore a blissed out look on his face with his cheeks flushed and eye lids heavy. It was one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen. As if Kurt could feel someone looking at him, he looked down at his boyfriend. They smiled when their eyes meet. Blaine moved until he was level with Kurt and leaned in to give him a kiss; Kurt moaned when he tasted himself on the other's lips.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered when he pulled back.

"I'm amazing? I think it would be you who is the amazing one." Kurt's voice was still breathless.

"No, you are the—are we really going to do this again?" Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt laughed. "It seems like it." He leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Not that I'm complaining, but why need you make me come? I thought you were going to fuck me?"

Blaine shuddered at his words. "As fun as it is to do that, I never said that." Kurt's face grew upset and lines formed in his forehead; Blaine was quick to kiss them away. "But I am going to make love to you. Because that is what you deserve and that is what I am going to give you."

Kurt felt his heart swell with love for the man in front of him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two lean in to each other and connected their lips. It turned into something dirtier when Blaine circled Kurt's hole and he moaned into the kiss. Blaine slid two fingers in without any warning. Kurt turned his head as a groan passed his lips; kisses were placed all along his neck until those lips stopped just under his ear. Blaine scissored his fingers then slid in his other finger in.

"Too soon, babe," Kurt murmured.

"Is it now?" Blaine brushed over Kurt's hardening cock. "So, do you want me to stop?"

"I—oh—I don't—okay don't stop. Don't. Stop."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's words. He circled his hand around Kurt's cock and pumped it before his wrist was grabbed, halting his motion. Blaine heaved a sigh before looking up. "Why are you stopping me this time?"

"Because it _is_ too soon for that. _Please_ continue what else you're doing, but leave my dick alone," Kurt explained.

Blaine consented to what was asked by placing his hand on one of Kurt's hips, stroking it. Kurt brought his hands up, placing one on the back of Blaine's neck and the other under his chin. He turned his face until they could look at each; with a small nudge from Kurt, Blaine raised until he was eye to eye with him. Just as he slid in his fourth finger, he connected his lips with the others. The sigh that Kurt let out made it easy for Blaine to slip into his mouth as well. With both his hand now on the back of his neck, Kurt pulled his boyfriend impossibly closer. Blaine was shocked by the unexpected action that his perfect rhythm of fucking into him faltered, causing him to rub hard over his prostate. Kurt's hips came off the bed as his eyes rolled back. Blaine worked his fingers faster.

He tore his mouth from Blaine, who tried to follow. "Blaine, I swear to God if you don't get in me now, we are going to have some serious problems." Kurt was all but panting around his words. Blaine nodded his head as he slid his fingers out as he grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube. He didn't even have time to open it before Kurt stole it from his hands. Kurt flipped the lid, poured some on his hands, closed it and tossed it to the side. Before Blaine really had time to understand what had just happened, Kurt sat up to pump the other's cock.

"Oh shit," he murmured as his neglected dick was given some much needed attention. He thrust his hips up to meet Kurt's strokes. When he felt Blaine was covered enough, Kurt moved away and turned to get on his hands and knees. A hand on his hip stopped him. "No," Blaine shook his head. "I want to see you. I want to be facing you, if that's okay?"

A loving smiling crossed Kurt's lips as he laid on his back. Blaine interlocked one of their hands together while he used his other one to line himself up with Kurt's hole. Kurt keened as he pushed in. They both moaned once Blaine bottomed out. Having his other hand free now, he lock that one with Kurt's as well. He held himself there to give the other a chance to adjust.

"Too long since we last did this," Kurt huffed. Blaine placed his forehead against his after he nodded in agreement. "Please move, baby."

Blaine pulled half way out then pushed back in again. Each time he slid out, he pulled out a little further and pushed back a little harder. He set up a perfect rhythm that had them both feeling each other perfectly. Kurt adjusted his hips slightly, but caused Blaine's angle to change. The new angle had him hitting the other's prostate with each thrust. Kurt's toes curled; he wrapped his legs around the back of Blaine, pulling him unbelievably closer. This trapped his cock between to two of them as it got the best friction possible. Kurt began to babble nonsense with Blaine's name thrown in at random intervals while his hips moved faster. As he pushed repeatedly into the tight heat, both there moans grew in volume.

"Mm, Kurt. You feel amazing. I'm so close," Blaine panted.

"Me too. M-me too." He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

"N-no. I want to hear you and see the look in your eyes when you come," Blaine complained.

Kurt's lip dragged out from under his teeth as he blinked his eyes open. Their eyes met for moment before their lips decided to do the same. The kiss was nothing more than teeth and tongue, but both boys were too far gone that they didn't matter in the slightest. Blaine swiped his tongue along to top of Kurt's mouth. That along with a hard trust on that perfect spot pushed the pale boy over the edge. He threw his head back as he moaned the others name. With the sounds his boyfriend was making plus him squeezing tightly around him, Blaine was quick to follow with Kurt's name on his lips.

Both boys panted into each other's mouth as they came down from their highs. Blaine slid his softening cock out of Kurt. He moaned as he saw him clench around nothing. Kurt unwrapped his legs from the other's back; they fall on either side of him. Placing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, Blaine got off the bed. Kurt's reached out for him. "Wait, where are you going? Come back," he called out.

Blaine chuckled as he grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with warm water. He wrung it out before walking back to Kurt. He sat on the edge of the bed as he cleaned him up. He wiped off the come of Kurt's chest and then whipped at the come that was slipping out of his hole; Kurt's flinched with over-sensitivity. Blaine walked back to the bathroom, cleaned himself off quickly, then headed back to his love. When Kurt's saw him, he opened his arms. Blaine smiled as he fell into them. They circled their arms around each other's waist, hugging one another until the space between them was nonexistent. Blaine rested his head right over Kurt's heart; he loved that even after a year of being together, the heart beneath his ear skipped a beat at the touch. They were perfectly content and still in that position. That is, until the pale boy shudder. His boyfriend looked at him.

"Are you cold?" His brow furrowed with worry.

Kurt gave a barely there shrug. "A little." His action and words were contradicted by another shiver overcoming his body. Blaine shook his head. He pulled away from Kurt to grab a blanket. "Hey," Kurt protested. "Stop leaving me."

Blaine pulled the blanket over his and Kurt's body, stopping mid-torso. "I would never leave you. I love you too much." He punctuated his words with a kiss over Kurt's heart then one to his lips. He laid back down again, this time next to Kurt but facing him as he placed his body along Kurt's. The latter wound his arms around Blaine's torso as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He brought a hand up to place on the other's chest, resting it over his heart. Kurt placed a kiss to his curls. The boys closed their eyes as fatigue settled in. Blaine was close to be a sleep when Kurt spoke.

"Sleep well. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt. Always will."

Kurt hummed before asking, "Always? How long is always?" Kurt felt Blaine's smile against his skin.

"Always is until the end of time. That's how long I will love you."

"And I, you."

Blaine's smile stayed in place as he fell asleep. He was more content then he had been in a long time. Just before sleep consumed him, he noticed that Kurt was humming a song. It was something Blaine had heard many times before, but he was asleep before he could recall the title.

* * *

Blaine's head was rising and falling slowly. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was now resting on Kurt's chest. He tried now to take a deep breath to inhale his heavenly scent; he didn't want to alert him he was awake lest he stop what he was doing, and Blaine didn't want that. Kurt was moving his thumb back and forth where his hand rested on the middle of Blaine's back. His other hand was running through Blaine's dark curls. It was nothing new; Kurt had done this many times, starting at the beginning of the summer when they were at a Warbler pool party. It had quickly become one of Blaine's favorite positions.

"I know you're awake," Kurt whispered. It was only after he spoke and went back to humming that Blaine realized he was doing so again.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's skin. "How'd you know?"

"Your nose does this adorable little twitch when you wake up," he explained as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Wait – you noticed something that small?"

Blaine felt more than heard Kurt's laugh. "Yes."

"How long after we got together did you notice?" Blaine asked as his curiosity reached its peak. He looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt blushed. "Umm, it was, ah, actually before we got together." Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, there were those few times that we fell asleep while watching something or studying. I thought I knew that weekend we went to that football game at McKinley when New Direction preformed at half time. It was the weekend after Valentines Day's the same year I knew for sure." Kurt's whole face was red by time he finished talking.

He looked down to see Blaine staring at him with tear filled heart eyes. "What?"

"I, just - nothing. It's nothing."

"Sweetheart, don't lie to me. What is it?"

"It's really simple and kinda dumb because it's about something so small. It's just that no one has ever noticed anything like that before." The look on Kurt's face was unreadable, so Blaine looked away as he whispered, "I know. It's silly."

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's back, placed it under his chin and made him look at him. Blaine was a little shocked to find nothing but love on his face. "It's not stupid. Not in the slightest. It angers me that no one else has noticed something simple like that, but I'm glad that I'm the one who did."

Blaine turned to place a kiss to his hand as it was now on his cheek. "I'm glad you're the one noticed this, too."

Kurt smiled as he leaned forward to place a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He settled back into his original position. Blaine turned his head, placing his cheek just over Kurt's heart. Kurt's hands went back to his curls and his back, beginning their pattern once again. Kurt started humming once more. Blaine listened intently to figure out the song. It was something slow but beautiful; something he had heard countless times. It was one of his favorite songs, but for the life of him, Blaine couldn't think of the title.

"What song are you humming?" he asked when his mind came up blank.

"What? Oh, it's _Come What May_ from _Moulin Rouge!_" Kurt answered.

"Ah, no wonder it sounded so familiar. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but why?"

"You, ah, you said 'until the end of time' when I asked you about how long always meant. For some reason that popped into my head." Blaine nodded his head understandingly.

"_I will love you_," Blaine sang.

"_I will love you_," Kurt sang back.

"_Until my dying day_," they sang together.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "It's a beautiful song. A perfect song for us," he said.

Kurt smiled as he threaded his fingers at the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, resting it there. "It is. It'd be a perfect wedding song for us."

"What?" Blaine had to ask. Kurt had whispered the last part, so Blaine wasn't sure he heard right. He hoped he had though.

"Nothing," Kurt was quick to spit out. Panic clouded his features.

"Did you say it would be a perfect wedding song for us?"

"Yeah." His voice was small.

"You've thought about our wedding before?"

"Many times."

There was a pause before Blaine said, "Me too."

A light formed in Kurt's eyes. "You have?"

"I have. I couldn't think of a better song for us. It's say how we feel for each other effortlessly. It would be a perfect song for our first dance as husbands."

"Our first dance? You've thought of that, too?"

"Yeah. I love dancing with you and can't wait to do it as husbands for the first time. I plan to not let you out of my arms the day we wed, unless it's absolutely necessary. Even then, it would have to be an emergency because I really don't like the thought of letting my husband out of my arms on the day you becomes my husband."

"I like that idea. Because then my husband won't be leaving my arms either."

Both boys leaned in at the same time for a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked. "I really don't want to do much else other than hold you. All this talk of having you in my arms is making me want to do so."

"You had me at movie," Kurt smiled. "Put in whatever you want."

Blaine got off the bed to walk over to his movie collection. Though he knew what movie he would end up putting in, he still looked at all of them, just to make sure. He bent down to grab the movie when nothing else caught his eye. He flipped the TV and DVD player on, sliding the disc in once he could. He picked up the remote before heading back to his boyfriend. Kurt was laying on his side, so Blaine crawled under the blankets to get behind him. He wound his arms around the pale boy's waist. The latter rested his over them. Blaine placed a kiss to his jaw as the main menu came up. Kurt smiled as he saw it was _Moulin Rouge!_

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt?!"Rachel said.

"Yo, Lady Lips!" Santana hollered.

Kurt came out of his thought. He glared at Santana. "What, Satan?"

"Man hands was trying to ask you if you wanted more hot chocolate, but you were too busy in gay land to notice," she announced.

"Wait, aren't you gay yourself? How does that insult Kurt?" Brody asked.

Santana just waved her hand at him while Kurt spoke as if Brody never had. "Can you not come up with something better than that?" he asked before turning to a waiting Rachel. "No thanks, Rach. I'm good." Rachel nodded her head as she continued to the kitchen; Brody got up to help her.

"Whipped," the Latino muttered as he walked by. Adam tried to cover his laugh with a cough, doing surprisingly well.

Kurt looked at the TV screen to see that it was paused. The movie was very much still on; in fact, they were moments away from the song that made Kurt walk down memory lane. He was actually rather shocked that that much time had passed. It must have shown on his face.

"Yes, Kurt, that much time has passed while you were daydreaming about Warbler Boy. But don't worry; you came back to earth just in time to see your absolute _favorite_ part."

"I wasn't dreaming about Blaine, Santana," Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't even try that with me, Hummel. You had the lovesick look on your face that only comes 'round when Blaine is near or in your thoughts. No doubt you were imagining the two of you dancing at your guys wedding to your song. You should have a pretty realistic idea of what it will look like, being that you two basically spent all of Mr. Shue's messed up wedding in each other's arms on the dance floor. Except for when you had your flirty duet or when you were upstairs in a room –"

"Santana! I think you've said enough. Do you ever know when to stop, women?"

If Kurt wasn't resting his head in his hands, he would have given Adam the same stunned look that Rachel and Brody were giving him. Santana herself was kind of surprised. They were all quite for a moment. At the same time, Adam and Santana noticed that the pale boy's shoulders were shaking. For a rare moment in her life, Santana knew she had pushed it too far and felt sorry.

"Kurt, I—" she started but was cut off.

"Santana, please don't. Just, don't." Kurt's voice was strained. He pushed himself off the couch and swiftly walked to his room. While his three roommates sat there taken aback, Adam was quick to follow him out. When he got there, he saw Kurt pacing back and forth. Adam leaned against the wall as he watched; waiting to see if the other would talk first. It didn't seem to be the case.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam prompted.

"Too much. Trying to figure it out."

He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. "Is everything she said true?"

Kurt stopped in his path to look at the Brit. "Yes."

Adam filled that away for later discussion, because right now he needed to help the boy in front of him. "What do you need?"

Kurt thought about this for a moment. "Some air. Fresh air."

Despite himself, the other laughed. "Kurt, are you aware that it is twenty below out there?"

"That's what they invented jackets for." He saw the look on Adam's face. "I'll bundle up and stay right outside the front door. If I'm not back in fifteen, come and get me." Adam nodded as he helped him buddle up. He made sure Kurt was covered everywhere he possible could and that he had his phone on him. He told him that he would explain to the others what Kurt was doing so he wouldn't have to; he was very thankful for this. With a quick hug, Kurt quickly left and went down the stairs to the main floor. He stepped just outside the main enters, staying right next to the building. There was no wind, praise God, but it was still freezing. Despite this, the cold air cleared his head. He leaned it back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

He was standing outside on a rooftop. It was snowing, but for some reason, he couldn't feel any of the cold. Paper lanterns were hung all around, creating a beautiful glow. In one corner of the rooftop, there was a lounge chaise with several pillows resting under a tassel- and tapestry-covered canopy. There were Christmas lights strung on the lows walls surrounding it. He took a step toward it, but stopped when he heard the click of a dress shoe. He looked down to see that he was now dressed in a black suit, complete with black shoes and tie. He decided not to look too much into it. Just as he made to take another step, a sound once again stopped him. It didn't come from him this time. Kurt did a one-eighty as a piano started to see a gorgeous sight. Blaine stepped out from around the corner wearing a tux similar to Kurt's, look as dapper as ever.

Kurt recognized the song instantly, but he was sure if he was happy that it was being sung by him.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Kurt wanted so much to just fall into Blaine's word. It would be an easy thing to do. But how could he when he had been hurt so bad?

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Kurt's heart was already accepting the love Blaine was giving him, never had stopped; his head needed to catch up.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

It was at those words that the last of Kurt's resolve broke. A weight he didn't know was on him lifted as he knew what to do; what he had to do.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_**It all revolves around you**_

_**And there's no mountain too high**_

_**No river too wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather, **_

_**And stars may collide**_

**But I love you** (_I love you_)

**Until the** **end of time** (_until the end of time_)

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you, **_

_**I will love you**_

They stopped under the canopy, just inches from each other, slowly leaning in. Both boys were somewhat breathless. Nonetheless, they both whispered "Until my dying day," before their lips met in a simple kiss that held all the passion they had for each other.

* * *

When Kurt pulled away and opened his eyes, he was back against a wall in the middle of a New York City snowstorm. There was no warm body holding him close. There were no soft curls under his fingers. There were no hazel eyes looking into his. There was no Blaine. Two tears rolled down his cheek. He bowed his head and heaved a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of someone talking. He looked up to see Adam only a couple steps from him with a worried expression on his face. "Has it been fifteen minutes already?" Kurt asked instead of answering. He nodded his head. Without any more words, the two walked into the building. Kurt headed towards the stairs, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. One look at the man next to him told Kurt that he was still expecting an answer to his question. "Yeah, I'm fine." Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not alright."

"Is it about him?" Adam inquired.

Kurt closed his eyes as he nodded his head. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He felt so conflicted. Adam was a really nice guy; he was sweet, caring, and funny, but would be serious when the time called for it. He smart and had a great voice. He made Kurt laughed and smile often. He was everything Kurt wanted in a partner. Except for one thing: he wasn't Blaine. He wasn't the dapper boy that Kurt asked for help on a staircase. He wasn't the one that Kurt had sang numerous flirty duets with, nor was he the one that transformed to a new school to be with his boyfriend. Adam also wasn't the one that shattered Kurt's world with four simple words.

"You're confused." It wasn't a question.

"Extremely," Kurt replied.

"May I help?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, but how?" Kurt bit the inside of his lip.

"I have an idea, but feel free to object." Adam slowly leaned in as he placed one of his hands on the pale boy's cheek. He gave Kurt enough time to tell him "no, stop," but those words never came. Adam looked one last time into Kurt's eyes to see if there was any hesitation. When he saw none, he placed his lips on the other's.

Kurt gave a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Adam's lips were warm and soft against his. He wasn't pushing too hard but he was most definitely there. It felt so natural that Kurt found himself kissing back. They mutually pulled apart. The kiss had been short enough that neither of them were short of breath or flushed, which was new feeling to Kurt.

Adam looked at Kurt. "Was that okay?"

Kurt nodded. "It was fine, nice actually," he answered.

A half smile came to Adam's face. "Nice? Just Nice?"

Kurt thought about it. The kiss had been nice. It wasn't forced or rushed. It was something simple, like a "hello" kiss. It was ... nice. Kurt couldn't think of another way to describe it. That was slightly problematic because he knew all the ways you could describe a kiss. All those words failed him now. Once that realization of why they did hit him, he was stunned. Kurt had felt nothing behind the kiss. There had been no want or need; no desire or passion; no spark or shock; no love. It confused him an awful lot.

"What's confusing you?" Adam had to ask after Kurt explained everything to him.

"Blaine's the only one I've felt that with," Kurt whispered.

"I'm still not grasping the problem."

"I shouldn't still want or feel that with him!" he exclaimed. "The guy I trusted with my heart shattered it. He hurt me in ways I didn't know I could be hurt. How can I want everything with him when I can't trust him?" Kurt was quick to wipe away a frustrated tear.

Adam waited a moment to make sure Kurt got out what he need to. "That's what your mind is telling you. Have you listened to what your heart has to say?"

Kurt sighed. "It says that I already trust him. That he still has my heart and he never stopped having it." He paused for a moment, not sure if he wanted to admit what he was about to, even to himself. "It's says that I never stopped loving him. I will never stop loving him." Admitting this truth seemed to make him ten pounds lighter. A weight had been pulled of his chest.

"Well, I do believe you just got the answer to your problem," Adam smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Dazed as he was, Kurt still smiled. "Wait," he thought aloud. "How are you so okay with this? I thought you like me like that? All the dates we've gone on and the flirting we've done... was that just you being overly friendly?"

"No," Adam laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to be your boyfriend. In the beginning, that's all I wanted to be. Then I noticed that I had no chance with you because you were in love with someone else. I didn't just want you out of my life though, so I decidied to stay your friend," he explained.

"Oh. Sorry," Kurt offered.

"For being in love? Don't worry about. As I said, I would love to date you, but you've already met 'the one', which means that I haven't yet."

Kurt smiled. "You're amazing. Thank you. Also, stay the way you are and don't change a thing about you. You do those two things, you'll meet that special someone in no time." Kurt pulled Adam in for a hug. "So, friends?" he asked when they parted.

"Definitely friends. You going to come back up now?"

He thought for a moment. "No, there's something I need to do."

"Say no more. Just stay indoors this time." Adam gave Kurt one last smile before heading up the stairs. Kurt had barely seen it before he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and went to his contacts. He hovered over the call button before selecting it. On the sixth ring, it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"I love you." That's not was Kurt had meant to say when he opened his mouth, though it wasn't a lie.

"Kurt? You are aware who you just called, right?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, I am, Blaine, and what I said is true."

"Are you, um, are you drunk?" Blaine was having trouble understanding what was going on. _Has Kurt actually called me to say what I've been dying to hear him say? Is my lucky honestly this great? No, don't get ahead of yourself here._

"What! No I'm not drunk. Why would you ask me that?" Kurt laughed. The other end of the line was silent. He knew that Blaine was still there, but nothing was going on or being said. "Blaine?"

_Wait – that means, could it mean— _"Kurt, didn't you say we were just friends? That's what you spent all this past weekend telling me."

"Yes. And I have never told a greater lie in my life. Even before we got together, you and I have always been more than just friends. I love you, Blaine Anderson. Always have and I always will."

"For how long?" Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll love you until my dying day."

"And I'll love you until my dying day," Blaine replied.

They were quite, just enjoying the thought that the love of their life was on the other side, ready to listen to what the other had to say. It wasn't awkward in the slightest; it was familiar. Kurt was about to say something when he heard noise in the background on Blaine's end.

"Hey man, you almost done?"

There was some rustling on the other end. When Blaine spoke it sounded distant and muffled. "Yeah, I'll be in in just sec." A door opened and closed in the background of some rustling. "Sorry. That was Sam."

"Oh, are you over at his house?"

"No, no, he's at mine. Along with Tina, Brittany, Artie, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Jake and Ryder. We're having a study session. All of us are good at something another person's not, so it works out."

"Oh, I had no idea. That sounds like fun. Why did you answer my call if you were doing that? You could've called me back when you were done," Kurt offered.

"One of things I promised when I gave you the ri—I mean last Christmas was that I would answer your phone call no matter what I was doing. Us being broken up doesn't change that," he explained, having small difficulty getting some of the words out.

"You mean gave me my ring that you made? The one that is setting on my bedside table at this very moment? Also, how would you, um, feel about not being broken up anymore?" Kurt chewed on his lip as heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Yes! I—ah, I mean would love that. I would love to have you as boyfriend again, if you'll have me," Blaine was quick to recover.

"I'd love to have you as long as you want me to."

"That would be forever. I gotta go. I'll call you later so we can talk more?" he suggested.

"That sound's wonderful. I'll talk to you then."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

When the boys hung up, there were tears on both of their faces, but for the first time in a long time, they were purely happy one. They were smiling so hard it hurt. Both boys knew everything wasn't as it should be yet. They needed to have a serious conversation. There were bruises and cuts that needed to heal still. Neither of them were completely whole, but they were on their way there. Because when you knew that your forever love would be with you until the end, how could you not be ready for whatever you had to face?

* * *

So? How was it? Was the smut as awful as I'm thinking it is? Was someone OOC? Can you tell that I don't like Brody? And that I'm a fan of Adam's? As only a friend to Kurt though. It would be lovely if you could leave me a review. I'd really love it. And Constructive criticism is welcomed. No criticism at all is welcomed as well. XP

I had tons of fun writing this. If anyone wants/asks, I will continue in this 'verse. It would be writing this such as the rest of Kurt and Blaine's weekend from the flashback, their phone conversation later the night they get back together, or even they first time they see each other now that they're back together. Hell, it could even be un-Klaine related if I'm prompted. If I get prompts for other things that aren't in this 'verse and I can get behind them and they don't take away from the other eight fics I'm currently working on, then I will do them. I'll probably do them no matter what; it just won't be out like, two days after I get the prompt.

If you have any questions, either put them in your review or message me on here, tumblr, or twitter (both the links are on my page). Once again, I hope you enjoyed this and if you want to read more of my stuff, feel free to check out my other things.

Love and Hugs to all!


End file.
